


Gorączka

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Ktoś mnie kiedyś poprosił o taki tekst. Po czasie, ale spełniam prośbę :)





	Gorączka

**Author's Note:**

> Ktoś mnie kiedyś poprosił o taki tekst. Po czasie, ale spełniam prośbę :)

Stiles wjechał na podjazd przed domem. Zatrzymał się koło czarnego Camaro Dereka i zgasił silnik. 

\- Co za dzień. - westchnął i oparł czoło o kierownice. Był całkowicie i do cna wypompowany. Studenci ostro dali mu dziś popalić. Zbliżała się sesja egzaminacyjna. Większość imprezowiczów i obiboków wyciągnęła głowy z tyłków i przypomniała sobie o czekającej nauce. Zalali Stilesa tysiącami pytań o termin egzaminu i zakres materiału. Co dziwne pojawiły się nawet pytania o termin sesji poprawkowej, mimo że egzamin się jeszcze nie odbył. Ale kto zrozumie studentów? 

Wysiadł z auta i zatoczył się w stronę domu, nie przejmując się zbytnio swoim odrobinę niechlujnym i zmęczonym wyglądem. Miał w nosie to, że pani Bright zapewne wgapiała się w niego niczym jastrząb w swoją ofiarę, ukrywając się za pożółkłą, wzorzystą firanką. Zapewne mógł się spodziewać następnego dnia telefonu od ojca z ostrymi komentarzami dotyczącymi jego trybu życia i przekonywaniem, że za biurkiem na komisariacie zawsze znajdzie się dla niego miejsce. 

\- Już jestem! – Stiles krzyknął, wchodząc do domu. 

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, która bynajmniej go nie zaskoczyła. Zdarzało się, że Derek pogrążony w tych swoich cyferkach i rubryczkach, całkowicie zapominał o bożym świecie. Zdawał się ślepy i głuchy na wszystko inne. I choć Stiles nie bardzo rozumiał co jego partner widział pociągającego w pracy księgowego, nie zamierzał interweniować tak długo, dopóki omega zdawał się to lubić i się tym cieszyć. 

Powiesił marynarkę na wieszaku i schował go do szafy przedpokoju. Ściągnął buty i ignorując kapcie, w samych skarpetkach przeszedł do kuchni. Brak obiadu nie był dla niego zaskoczeniem. I choć dałby wiele za gotowy, ciepły posiłek, to nie zamierzał narzekać. Sam mógł sobie coś przygotować. Podszedł do lodówki z zamiarem sprawdzenia jej zawartości, gdy został popchnięty i przyciśnięty do zimnej, płaskiej powierzchni. 

Instynkty alfy Stilesa zaskoczyły automatycznie. Szarpnął intruza za ubranie, okręcając go i uderzając jego plecami o ścianę obok. Oczy Stilesa wybuchły czerwienią, a z ust wydobył się złowieszczy warkot. Zamilkł, gdy napotkał błyszczące błękitem spojrzenie omegi. 

\- Derek, to nie… - urwał z rozchylonymi ustami. Jego nozdrza zafalowały wychwytując słodkawo-pikantną woń Dereka. 

Oczy alfy otwarły się szeroko. Źrenice rozszerzyły, niemal zasłaniając całe tęczówki. 

A wszystko przez ten zapach. 

Zapach omegi w rui. 

\- Stiles – wyjęczał Derek. Otarł się kroczem o ciało Stilesa. 

Uwadze alfy nie umknęło wyczuwalne przez ubranie podniecenie omegi. Ani to, że Derek był cały spocony, rozsiewając dokoła tylko więcej swojego cudownego zapachu. To, że omega miał na sobie ubranie było dobrym znakiem. Świadczyło to o tym, że gorączka uderzyła dopiero niedawno i mieli jeszcze trochę czasu nim w pełni pozbawi Dereka zmysłów i każe mu się zaprezentować przed każdym właścicielem knota. 

\- Stiles, proszę – zaskomlał Derek, nie przestając się ocierać o alfę. – Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję twojego knota. 

Stiles poczuł gorączkę i pożądanie. Zew w odpowiedzi na potrzebę i pragnienie partnera. Nie miał zamiaru kazać mu dużo dłużej czekać. Złapał bruneta pod pośladkami i uniósł go do góry. Pod palcami poczuł wilgoć. Soki Dereka przesiąkały przez ubranie. 

Omega zawinął rogi wokół szczupłych bioder Stilesa.

Ciepłe usta wylądowały na jego gardle. Kontrast wilgotnych, ciepłych warg i twardego, szorstkiego zarostu na wrażliwej skórze był zabójczy. I jeśli alfa wcześniej nie oszalałby od samego zapachu swojego partnera, tak w tym momencie byłby całkowicie stracony. 

\- Daj mi. Daj mi go. – Derek jęczał, nie przestając ocierać się o Stilesa. Szatyn musiał zagryźć zęby na wardze żeby nie oszaleć. Jego zasnuty pożądaniem umysł i alfi instynkt kazały mu rzucić omegę na najbliższą płaską powierzchnie i brać tak długo, aż ten nie padnie z sił w całości pokryta jego zapachem i zakleszczona jego knotem. 

To nie byłoby dobre. Derek potrzebował opieki i choć odrobinę delikatności. Nawet jeśli na co dzień był twardym, upartym, gburowatym sukinsynem, w trybie omegi zmieniał się we wrażliwe, kruche kurczątko. 

\- Derek przestań – warknął Stiles. – Przestań się wiercić albo upuszczę cię na ziemie i wezmę tak jak stoję.

Stilinski prawie parsknął, gdy omega potaknął na to ochoczo.

Stiles postanowi iść z Derekiem na kompromis i zamiast wlec go na górę do sypialni, ułożył omegę na kanapie w salonie. 

\- Poczekaj – syknął przez zęby, gdy Derek nie czekając na polecenie, rozpiął mu spodnie i wyciągnął nabrzmiałego i sinego z podniecenia penisa. - Derek, moment!

\- Nie. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę, alfa. 

\- Derek, kochanie moje, nie mam przy sobie gumek. Muszę iść po nie do sypialni. – dłonie Stilesa wsunęły się pod koszulkę omegi i pieściły rozgrzaną przez gorączkę skórę. 

Derek wygiął się pod jego dłońmi, prężąc swoje umięśnione ciało.

Stiles nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. 

\- Muszę… - odchrząknął z trudem, po czym warknął. Szorstka ręka otarła się o jego naprężony członek. – Muszę iść do… O kurwa!

Stiles był bezbronny wobec czaru swojej omegi. Zwłaszcza gdy ten zdecydował się zmienić taktykę. Derek zdarł z siebie szybko ubranie i odwrócił się do niego tyłem. Dając alfie doskonały widok na swoje jędrne, kształtne pośladki i zaczerwienioną, wilgotną dziurkę. 

Stilesa na moment zapomniał jak się oddycha. 

\- Alfa, proszę. – Derek zakołysał biodrami.

Usta szatyna momentalnie nabiegły śliną. 

\- D-D-Derek, zabezpieczenie. 

\- Nie. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie – dłoń omegi zacisnęły się na wymiętej koszuli Stilesa.

\- Kochanie, nie stosujesz pigułek. Bez kondoma możesz…

\- Alfa, proszę! Potrzebuję cię! – Derek zawył, wypinając się mocniej w jego stronę. 

\- Będziesz później tego żałował. – Stiles trzymał się ostatkiem sił jednej racjonalnej myśli. Tego, że jego omega mógł być nieszczęśliwy zostając zbyt szybko tatą. 

\- Nie jeśli będziesz to ty – mruknął omega, patrząc na niego z taką miłością i zaufaniem, że Stiles bał się, że pęknie mu serce z tego ogromu szczęścia. 

Pochylił się nad Derekiem i go pocałował.

\- Odwróć się, chcę cały czas widzieć twoje oczy – zdecydował.

\- Tak, alfa. 

\- Zamierzam cię wziąć mocno Derek. Dostaniesz to, o co tak bardzo prosiłeś. Zamierzam cię zakleszczyć moim knotem. 

\- Tak alfo – sapnął omega. – Daj mi go, proszę. 

\- Jak sobie życzysz.


End file.
